custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LoganWoerner/February and March Blueprint: I'm Busy, Okay? XD
January/February: Summing Up Hey, guys! Sorry that I forgot to write up a February Blueprint! Life's been busy, so my time on CBW has been cut as of late. I have been very busy outside in the great wide world, and my projects here have been pushed aside for a couple of months. About last week, I came back to find that the chat feature has been enabled now. I have mixed feelings about it, actually, but I'll talk about that later. There has been snow, snow, and even more snow over the past few days, and it has postponed some projects I am hoping to complete. Maybe it'll melt, and then I can get down to business. Stories ''On Okay, most of you by now have heard of my new story titled ''On. So far, four chapters have been written, the last of which being a hand-to hand fight between Niha and Merall, which I think was actually pretty fun to write! If you want to read it, you can here. Because I have the Spring Writing contest to make an entry for, I am not going to continue work for On until the the other two stories are complete. Spring Contest Okay. I really have no idea what I'm going to write for the Spring Contest. Do you guys have any suggestions? Do you guys want to see more Niha, or do you want me to focus on a new character? I only would like to know if you want to see me write for Niha once again, or if you want something springy (wink, wink), fresh, and new to read. I'm leaning towards not using Niha, but if enough people insist, I will use her. Should I use Niha in my contest entry, or not? Niha Someone else Characters ''Monthly Characters'' Status Yes, I know I promissed you all that I would have a set of characters drawn and ready by mid-January so I could put them in another blog series, Monthly Characters. Well, that has changed. I do not have access to a digital device, so drawing several characters each month with the traditional tools would take too much time and use up too much resources. I've resorted to changing this series a bit: how would you like to choose who gets drawn each month? So, here's how it works: You suggest a character to be drawn in the comments—not your own—, and I will draw one each month and I will feature it in my Monthly Blueprints blog series. Currently there are no characters nominated. Preview: Niha Blueprint Yes. I have decided to start MOCing again. I was looking around on MOCpages, and was inspired. This is what LEGO is about: building creations! So that is what I will do. Niha's MOC is complete, but it will be revealed in mid-March in my Niha: Blueprint blog, which is basically something I am posting so that users who wish to use Niha in their stories knows everything about her capabilities, her personality, and her relationships with others. I will also have a lot of snazzy pictures and drawings of Niha to illustrate the post. Discussion Topics *What do you all think of the new chat feature? I know it's great and fun, but has it distracted you from editing? *Do you like where On is headed? *Do you want to see Niha as the protagonist in my Spring Contest, or do you want to see someone new? Comic: Flying Lessons This, by the way, is a comedic preview for Chapter Five of On. :P Closing So, that's about it! I'll see you all when my Niha post is complete in March! —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner'']] (Blog) 19:49, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts